The Immortal Swan
by VampireHunterFreaks
Summary: Bella Swan was a army recruit, now a vampire. Just one catch: she is also a vampire hunter. One week she goes to investigate and watch a large coven of vampires in Forks, Washington. The name: The Cullens...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

BPOV

I could hear gunshots all around me, the bleak field with sparse trees stained with blood. Vultures were circling above, waiting for their turn to feast. Bodies were piling up, reeking of rust and salt, the smell nearly making me sick. But it was all worth it. This was what I did. The army was my life.

I was born on July 4TH, 1838. My brother, Matthew, died at 19 from a fever; I only knew him for a few years. My dad is Charlie, from America; my mom Renee was originally from Italy, thus my name- Isabella. Normally only Bella.

Our little house in Pennsylvania was perfect for us; small, quiet, and home-y. We had just enough money for the necessities of life, but we were happy. Then Charlie lost his job.

Very quickly, our life went from good to not so good. We had to sell two of our three cows, and three out of our 5 chickens just to keep the house.

That's when I heard about the army.

It was 1864, and I was 16. Our family really needed the money, and the army paid its recruits handsomely. My mom thought it was too dangerous for me, and I was too young anyway. That night I cut off my hair with a knife and snuck away, my brother's self-portrait and I.D. in my hand.

I now looked almost exactly like my brother- people always said we looked like identical twins- he was short for his age. I slowly made my way to the army base. Once there, the General was pleased to have another soldier and quickly swept me up into his training class.

I'm not bragging, but I was always smart, and General Whitlock was pleased with my work. He told me to call him Jasper, and I quickly began to become one of his favorite students. A couple weeks after I joined the army, Jasper came up to me and whispered, "I know who you really are Isabella Swan. I'm not gonna tell anyone though, if I did I would lose one of my best soldiers." I thanked him over and over, I told him why I joined the army in the first place.

A few months had passed and I got called "Swan!!!! You're needed on the battlefield!!!!!" My time had finally come.


	2. Chapter 2

I leaped up on my horse, Blackjack, and sped off towards the battlefield. The scenery of my small town flashed by, and I cherished the memories of my life. I knew that I might not come back after the war. In fact, there was a very good chance I wouldn't.

By now, I was already passing the small cemetery. I felt something inside me, and I quickly stopped my horse and jumped off.

Wandering through the graves, I finally found the one I was looking for. Matthew Swan. I bowed my head and began to talk

"Well Matt, even though I only knew you for a few years, and the sickness seemed so long ago, the pain never seems to lessen. Sometimes I can ignore it, but it just keeps returning. Thank you for letting me use your name as mine. I hope I can make you proud today. I love you and miss you."

My short confession complete, I jumped back on to Blackjack and he began to trot towards the battlefield.

I tied Blackjack a mile or so away from the battlefield and told him "If I don't return, I just wanted to let you know you have been a great horse. You were the one person-well horse- that I knew I could trust."

Wow, this was sad. I was making a farewell speech to my horse. Sigh.

Ah well. I quickly ran up to the North tent and ducked inside.

"I'm ready!! Where am I needed, General?"

"SWAN!!! Get to the field RIGHT NOW!! We NEED you in FRONT RIGHT POSITION!!"

"YESSIR!!"

I sprinted to the field, my heavy rifle slamming my leg at every step.

With my eye on the line between the two armies in my sight, I ducked behind a tree and loaded my rifle.

PING!!! A bullet had hit the tree right above my head. I looked around for a minute, and found my sniper.

Without thinking, I dropped down, rolled, and shot.

Down he went. I felt a small pang in my heart for ending someone's life, but this was the army, and I had to be strong. I had to make my brother proud.

**A.N.-srry it took so long to post- HW is a stress for young people.**


	3. AN SO SORRY PLZ READ

**DISCLAIMER PAGE!!!!!  
Ugh I know how boring it is to watch this but I'm so sorry**

**This is my disclaimer page so I don't have to write one all the time.**

**FINE THEN!!!  
I do not own Twilight or any other random book/movie I use in this story**

**All I own is the storyline, and If u want to use it, U BETTER ASK FIRST**

 **Ok now I'm good**

**ON TO THE STORY!!!**


End file.
